


Tiger's Little Sister

by annarobszombies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kagami has a twin, Mentions of Rape, au kinda, but no actual description so don't worry, pregnancy and supportive brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarobszombies/pseuds/annarobszombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’re freaking out because your sister, which none of us even knew you had, is coming to live with you here in Japan?”</p>
<p>In which Kagami Taiga has a twin sister who comes from America to live with him. The twist? Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hello! Ehm, I'm actually painfully new to this site, so please take care of me! Also, this story does mention a fairly sensitive topic to some, so I apologize for that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> (Un-Beta'd, so excuse any mistakes!)

Boys basketball coach Riko watched the boys practice with a frown. The Winter Cup preliminaries about to start and that stupid Kagami Taiga was tripping over his own feet, not catching ANY of Kuroko's passes, heck he wasn’t even jumping high enough to dunk the ball, which was easy for him to do yesterday! The coach blew the whistle loudly, determined to find out what the hell was wrong with her Power Forward. The boys gathered around her, confusion on their faces  
  
“I can’t take this anymore,” Riko announced. “Kagami-kun, what the hell is wrong with you right now? We can’t afford for you to be so distracted before the game!” The small, brown-haired girl glared at the red-head, who fidgeted and scratched his cheek nervously.  
  
“Sorry, coach,” He mumbled “I’m just . . . nervous.” He looked away from her, a sure sign he was lying. Riko crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.  
  
“I will not be lied to, mister! You will tell us, right now!” She demanded. Kagami glanced down at his coach, then over at his captain, who was looking just as annoyed as Riko.  
  
“It’s really nothing you need to be concerned about, coach.” He said defiantly.  
  
“Kagami-kun should treat the coach more respectfully.” Kuroko’s quiet voice piped from beside the ace. Kagami shot a glare down at his friend, who simply stared back up at him expressionlessly. The red-head opened his mouth to yell at him, but Kiyoshi spoke up first.  
  
“Now, now, there’s no need to argue with each other,” He said, smiling gently, “Kagami, just tell us what’s wrong, it’ll make you feel better.”  
  
“Nothing’s wrong, Kiyoshi. Everything is fine.” Kagami said, still hiding his trouble. The room erupted in a small amount of chaos. Riko started yelling, then Hyuga started yelling, Kagami yelled back, Kiyoshi was trying to make peace with everyone and the others just stood back and watched.  
Finally, Kiyoshi managed to calm his friends down. He stood between Kagami and Riko and Hyuga, keeping the coach and captain away from his precious kouhai.  
  
“Now that we’re all settled, Kagami, we understand that this is clearly a kind of personal issue, whatever it is, but we might be able to help you out, so just tell us what’s wrong, okay?” Kiyoshi said, frowning at Kagami, who huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from the Center. Riko let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in the air. Kiyoshi’s eyes never left the red-head ace, silently begging him to please just let it out already. Kagami’s shoulders dropped in defeat and turned to look at his coach and team.  
  
“Things in my family have been really tense as of late,” He admitted, his voice almost a whisper  
  
“What happened?” Riko asked, frowning at his sudden change in mood.  
  
 **-Because Flashbacks Are Great-**  
  
 _“Hang on, slow down. What happened?” Kagami was on Skype with his family back in America, or more precisely, his father. He had gotten the random text at two in the morning by the man, but instead of ignoring the request, he decided to entertain his father-and God was he glad he did._  
  
 _“Sky and your mother haven’t been getting along since the accident, there’s been a lot of yelling which I hate to say is why I’m glad to travel so much. Sky’s been kicked out of the house.” His father explained; a frown on his usually bright features. Kagami frowned and let out a long sigh._  
  
 _“I can’t help that mom went batshit crazy, but why doesn't Sky just stay with Alex? Surely she’ll be happy to take her,” Kagami said._  
  
 _“Alex is busy coaching. Besides, Sky wants to see you; it’s been a really long time since the two of you were together. I’ll pay for her ticket and everything; I’ll even send you some extra money to help you along. Please, Taiga. Do this, not for me, but for her.” His father begged. Kagami let out a long sigh and rubbed his face._  
  
 _“Alright, alright.” He said with a defeated sigh, “I’ll clean out the spare room for her.”_  
  
 _“Thank you, Taiga,” His father grinned at him, “You don’t know how much this is going to mean to her, she’ll be so happy to see you!”_  
  
 _“No, dad, she’ll be happy to be away from mom,” That had been the end of the conversation. His father had thanked him one more time then ended the call. _Kagami__ went back to bed, only to wake up the next morning jumpy and nervous.  
  
 **-Woo Flashbacks-**  
  
Riko stared at her ace with a frown.  
  
“So you’re freaking out because your sister, which none of us even knew you had, is coming to live with you here in Japan?” She asked. Kagami sighed and shook his head.  
  
“Well, that’s not all of it, I’m really nervous about the next few months of her living here.” He said  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Sky’s pregnant.”  
  
There was a long silence. It was so quiet in the gym, you could hear a pin drop. Kagami’s teammates all stared at him, wide eyed, mouths agape.  
  
“WHAT?!”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind, but the story from here on out is going to be in Skylar's Point of View, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (Un-Beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes)

Watching out the plane window was just as uninteresting as if I was just travelling to somewhere in America. The only bit of wonder I got out of watching, was when we went over the water. That I took joy in, but just as soon as it appeared, it was gone again-leaving nothing but land and cities I didn’t find important.  
Some kid behind me was kicking my seat a few hours ago, but I think I heard his mother scold him into stopping. The man in the seat next to me was sleeping soundly, something I wished I was able to do at this moment. I hadn’t been sleeping well for about eight weeks now, what with constantly getting up in the middle of the night and rushing to the bathroom before I projectile vomited everywhere. That was one thing that sucked about this whole deal, other than the obvious other things such as how exactly I got into this mess in the first place.  
  
I grimaced at the thought and tried to push it back, but to no avail. Even if I could forget, the memory was another reason for my sleepless nights.  
  
 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ There was that stupid kid again, kicking my seat. I balled my hands up into fists and took a calming breath, willing myself not to turn around and smack the idiotic child like I so badly wanted to. I heard the voice of the kid’s mother scolding him again, threatening to take away his toys if he didn’t leave me alone. He didn’t stop and about two minutes later the cabin was filled with the sound of a high-pitched scream. Everyone turned to look, even me. The mother, sure enough, had taken his stupid toy and now the boy was wailing like she’d hit him.  
She apologized over and over to the other passengers, and tried shushing the boy. She must have eventually given in and returned him his toy, because he was suddenly very quiet, except for a small giggle.  
  
 _ **“Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in the Tokyo Airport in less than ten minutes, please return to your seats, fasten seatbelts and please deactivate your electronics. Thank you for flying with us! We hope you enjoy your stay!”**_ The captain’s voice was muffled and hard to hear through the speakers, but nevertheless, we all either heard him, or simply followed along with what the people around us were shutting off my phone, I sent a quick text to my brother, who I’m almost positive has been sitting in the airport for about three hours. Once it sent, I shut off my phone, and prepared for the landing.  
-  
  
We landed smoothly and without any trouble, which was nice compared to our rough take-off.  
  
The man who’d been sleeping next to me kindly helped in getting my carry-on down from the cubby. With a quiet thank you, I took it from him and slowly made my way off the plane.  
  
The airport was huge, and filled with people waiting for other people. However, my brother was nowhere to be seen. He was so easy to spot, what with the red hair and all. Not to mention he was a pretty tall dude-he kinda had to be in order to play basketball.  
  
With a small huff, I lug my carry-on to the baggage claim and wait for the rest of my things. As I waited, I kept looking around for my stupid brother-whose lateness was getting annoying. I spotted my bags and lunged forward to grab them, but was blocked by the woman with the annoying kid. I grit my teeth and tried to push through, but my stuff had already passed. I’d have to wait another five to ten minutes for them to re-appear.  
  
I hated airports. I hated the people in airports. I just wanted to go lie down on a nice soft bed and get the sleep I so desperately needed at this point.  
  
My bags came around again, and this time I managed to snag my two bags-with the help of another kind gentleman. I nodded my head in thanks and, with a bit of difficulty, headed back out to where people were meeting with their family and friends. I glanced around, going so far as to stand up on a chair, and still could not spot my brother. I had turned my phone back on the moment I entered the airport and he hadn’t messaged me back. I idly wondered if he even got my message. The service on planes sucked majorly.  
  
 **“Ah-! There she is! Sky! Hey!”** I whipped around and nearly fell off the chair I was still standing on. Luckily, the person I’d been looking for caught me and helped me down.  
  
 **“God, there you are!”** I grumbled, looking up at my brother. He smiled sheepishly and let out a small, nervous chuckle.  
  
 **“Sorry, sorry,”** He said. Taiga opened his arms and I stepped into the hug. Taiga always gave such amazing hugs. He always wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly to his chest, but not too tightly. He’d always bury his face into your hair, and sometimes, if you were lucky enough, he’d throw his arms around your waist and pick you up and spin you around.  
  
I pulled back and smiled at him. He grinned back down at me, then helped my gather my things and we walked out of the airport together.  
  
 **“So, where the hell were you?”** I asked as we headed to the shuttle that would take us to the train station.  
  
 **“Ah-I was there really early, but I guess I decided to take a piss at the wrong time,”** He said. I rolled my eyes. Why did that not surprise me?  
  
We arrived right before the shuttle was about to leave, which irritated the driver, but nevertheless, we climbed on board. We had to stand, which frustrated me and my horribly jet-lagged legs, but I suffered through all the way to the train station, where I’d be able to sit down again.  
  
Once we reached the station, we had to run to make our train, which we barely managed to do thanks to all my stuff, but we still made it.  
  
We spent the next thirty minutes to an hour on the train, which even though I really wanted to, I refused to sleep on. Taiga kept talking to me about his school and the big tournament coming up in order to keep me awake.  
  
He may be an idiot, but god do I love my brother.  
-  
  
The walk to the apartment was a fairly easy one, but it seemed to take forever. Taiga walked slowly, making sure to keep a close eye on me. I could tell that he knew how hard this trip was for me, and it was nice to have him in such close proximity, as I ended up tripping over my own feet, and had to rely on him to catch me.  
  
“Clumsy as ever,” He mumbled with a small chuckle.  
  
I was happy when we finally reached the apartment.  
  
Taiga unlocked the door and ushered me inside. It was fairly spacious, and I could tell dad picked it out. It had nice, simple décor, minimal furniture in the main room and the kitchen seemed good sized.  
  
“This was originally gonna be dad’s room-but you can have it.” Taiga said, leaving me down the hall and to the bedroom across from his. He pointed out the bathroom, giving me a knowing look and left me to unpack while he made dinner for the two of us.  
  
I didn’t have a lot of clothes, so putting them in their rightful places was quick and easy, and I managed to find a home for the bunch of books I had on the small bookshelf in the living room. I scattered some miscellaneous items I had brought just to give the place a homey touch.  
  
Taiga called for dinner right as I finished unpacking. We ate in comfortable silence, just like we used to, and cleaned up the kitchen together.  
  
I stayed up and talked to my brother some more, trying to catch up more on his life before promptly falling asleep on the couch listening to him rant about someone named Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you can't tell, anything in bold is spoken in English!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this!


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up to an empty apartment. Taiga had made me a small breakfast of pancakes and wrapped the plate in plastic wrap. He’d left a note along with the meal that he’d gone to school-which I assumed-and promised to be back as soon as practice got out.  
  
I smiled to myself and set to re-heating my pancakes. While they were in the microwave, I walked back to my room and dug my laptop out from where I’d hidden it under my bed, and brought it back out. Taiga was nice enough to connect me last night, so when I turned the machine on, I connected to the internet.  
  
I researched hospitals in the area while I ate-looking for one that was fairly close and easily accessible. At some point, I ended up getting frustrated and called dad, asking for his advice. He recommended one close to Serin-Taiga’s high school, saying it would be easiest for him to access in case of an emergency. The idea was appealing, so after I ended the call with dad, I called said hospital and talked with them for a bit, gathering the information I needed.  
  
I ended up making an appointment with one of the doctors to look me over for tomorrow.  
  
I stretched in my chair, a few joints popping as I did so, and cleaned up the mess I had made. That one action somehow turned into deep-cleaning the entire apartment, with one fifteen-minute break to rush to the bathroom for obvious reasons.  
  
I took a nap on the couch around 3:00, and woke up when Taiga came home a few hours later.  
-  
  
“So are you gonna be okay to go to this appointment by yourself?” Taiga asked the next morning. I had gotten up early to eat with him. I had told him about the appointment last night and he seemed to approve, but this was the third time he’d asked this question.  
  
“Yes, Taiga. I’ll be fine,” I assured him. Again.  
  
“Because, I’m sure Coach would understand if I had to skip practice today.” It sounded more like he was trying to talk himself into doing just that, instead of talking me into believing that I wouldn’t be okay to go alone.  
  
I understood his nervousness. It was being alone at a bad time that got me-  
  
No, don’t think about that right now.  
  
“Taiga, you’ve got those Winter Cup Prelims coming up, it wouldn’t be a good idea to skip practice. I’ll be fine, I promise,” I said, reaching across the table and patting my brother’s hand. He frowned at me, giving me that look he always gives me when he knows I’m right but still has grounds to argue.  
  
“Would it make you feel better if I stopped by Serin before coming home?” I asked. My question took Taiga by surprise, and he gaped at me.  
  
“I mean, it would be nice, ‘cause Coach asked about you yesterday, but I think knowing you’re gonna do that is just going to make me more nervous about letting you go alone.” He said honestly. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.  
  
“Okay, look, Taiga, I’m going to this appointment and you are not missing practice because of me, understand? Now you’d better get going or you’ll be late for school,” I nodded towards the clock on the wall. Taiga jumped out of his seat and practically threw our cereal bowls in the sink. He ruffled my hair before dashing out the door with a  
  
“See you later! Be careful!” and slamming the door behind him.  
  
With a shake of my head, I went to take a nice warm shower and tidied up the kitchen some more.  
\--  
  
“Good afternoon miss Kagami,” the doctor said with a kind smile as she walked into the room I’d been told to wait in.  
  
“Good afternoon, ma’am,” I said, returning the smile. She introduced herself as Doctor Mishisui, and she explained that she would be taking care of me over the next few months-including the delivery process much to my relief.  
  
She was a kind woman who, when I told her how I ended up pregnant, was very supportive. I idly wondered if she had children my age, and could understand how scared I was.  
  
The conclusion to the examination was what I already knew-I was about 8 weeks along, making me due in August. She guessed around the first week, anywhere between the first and the fifth.  
  
Before I left, I scheduled to have an ultrasound in about three weeks. I thanked her wholesomely when I left, clutching the appointment reminder tightly in my hand.  
\--  
  
To be honest, I wasn’t actually planning on visiting Taiga at practice. I just happened to notice was time it was as I passed the street the school was on, on my way to the train station. I ended up going anyway.  
  
I wanted to see the school, I wanted to see this team I’d heard so much about the past day and a half, and I really wanted to see Taiga play basketball. Seeing as we lived in separate countries, I was stuck watching Alex train Tatsuya, but not even he was in LA anymore.  
  
I found my way to the school gym with ease, and peered through the open door to see inside. I made sure to stay right outside the doors, and was cautious not to call for my brother.  
  
He was as amazing as I remembered him being, if not more so. The team was in the middle of a mini-game. Senpai vs Kouhai it appeared. I smiled fondly and tried not to laugh as Taiga dunked the ball with a dignified battle-cry. I could just barely see the score-board and it appeared the Kouhai were winning, probably thanks to Taiga.  
  
Right as I turned to sneak away, a dog barked.  
  
 _Well, shit._ I thought to myself. I turned and found a small puppy sniffing my feet, wagging its tail happily. It looked up at me with big blue eyes and I melted.  
  
Unlike Taiga, I loved dogs, though admittedly I was more of a cat person. I knelt down to pet the creature, making it bark again and lick at my hand.  
  
“You’re adorable.” I cooed, scratching its ears.  
  
“Thank you.” The quiet monotone voice came from right in front of me, and I nearly had a heart-attack at the sudden appearance of a boy about my age with sky-blue hair and big blue eyes standing by the gym doors.  
  
“Is he yours?” I asked, standing up and dusting off my pants.  
  
“Yes. His name is Nigou.” The boy said. I glanced from the boy to the dog, then back at the boy and allowed a giggle to escape my lips.  
  
“Number Two, huh? Yeah he looks just like you.” I said, bending over to scratch his ears one more time, making the pup bark happily and spin in a little circle.  
  
“Ne, are you Kagami-kun’s sister?” The boy asked suddenly. I looked up at him shocked. I nodded slowly, then remembered that it was probably really easy to tell, we were twins after all.  
  
“Ah, yeah. I’m Kagami Skylar.” I said politely. The boy observed me with blank eyes before nodding slightly  
  
“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.” He said, offering his hand. I reached out and grasped it.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” I said. Kuroko smiled ever so slightly and released my hand. I opened my mouth to inform him I was leaving and to make him promise not to tell Taiga I was here, but my stomach had other plans.  
  
 **“Shit!”** I cursed in English, my face twisting in an unattractive way.  
  
“Is Kagami-san going to be sick?” Kuroko asked. I nodded rapidly, trying to hold it in. The pale boy reached out and grabbed my hand. He was stronger than he looked, something I noted as he drug me inside the gym and across the floor towards the bathrooms.  
  
“Sky?” I heard Taiga ask. “Oi!”  
  
Kuroko pushed me into the girl’s bathroom and left me to get sick in peace.  
  
I could hear Taiga’s loud voice all the way from the bathroom stall, and I wanted nothing more than to storm out there and tell him to shut up. Throwing up in public was bad enough; having to listen to your brother yell at the poor kid who kindly escorted you to the bathrooms was too much.  
  
I leaned back and pressed my head against the stall door, taking deep breathes to calm down. The bathroom door opened and closed quietly, I heard soft footsteps approach the stall and someone knocked on the door.  
  
“Hey, are you doing okay?” The girl asked. I sniffled, and nodded, mentally smacking myself because dammit she couldn’t see me from behind the door.  
  
“Yeah I’m okay.” I said my voice all scratchy. I could hear the girl fidget and she made a humming sound in the back of her throat.  
  
“Can I get you anything? Some water?” She asked. I didn’t know if this was the Serin coach or not, but I did know that she seemed to be really nice and I couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Ah, some water would be nice. And maybe getting that idiot Taiga to leave Kuroko alone.” I said. The girl heaved a sigh.  
  
“We’re trying, I promise. I’ll be right back.” I heard her scurry out the door.  
  
She returned not five minutes later with a plastic cup of water. She slid it under the door and informed me that she had been able to subdue Taiga for the most part by making him do laps around the gym until I came out. I let out a small laugh and sipped at the water.  
  
“Sorry for causing you trouble,” I said sheepishly, “I was planning on going straight home, but my feet decided ‘nope we’re going to see Taiga’!” I heard the girl laugh and I had a feeling she was shaking her head.  
  
“Don’t worry about it! I was harassing Kagami-kun a little bit ago about if we’d ever get to meet you then bam! Kuroko-kun comes running in with you in tow!” She said, another giggle escaping her lips. I joined her in laughing. I drained the rest of the water from the cup and stood up on shaky legs. I used my foot to flush the toilet and exited the stall.  
  
The girl was about an inch shorter than me, with short brown hair and kind brown eyes. She smiled at me and took the cup back while I went to wash my hands.  
  
“I’m Aida Riko by the way.” She said  
  
“Kagami Skylar.” I shot her a smile. “You’re the coach right?”  
  
“Oh-! Yes!” She beamed proudly at me.  
  
“Yeah, Taiga told me about you, though you’re not as scary as he claims,” I said with a small laugh. Aida giggled and shrugged.  
  
“He’s scared of me, huh?” She asked, her voice teasing.  
  
“Oh yes, but don’t tell him I told you that.” I said with fake-seriousness, making her laugh again.  
  
“I can see how you guys are twins looks-wise, save for the eyebrows and you don’t ooze intensity, but personality wise, you two seem to be really different.” She said, seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
“Well, I am quite literally his better half,” I winked at her, grinning at my stupid joke. I dried my hands and followed her out of the bathroom and back into the gym where, much to my amusement, everyone else was practicing normally while Taiga ran along the room with a grumpy look on his face.  
  
“You can stop now, Kagami-kun!” Aida called. Taiga slowed to a halt and shot a look in our direction. His immediate reaction was to cross the floor to me.  
  
“Are you feeling okay?” He asked, no small amount of worry on his face.  
  
“I’m fine, Taiga. Morning Sickness is a major bitch, but I’m used to it.” I said, grinning up at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
 _Here comes the lecture._ I thought with an inward sigh.  
  
“What are you even doing here in the first place? I thought we agreed that you’d go home after your appointment.” He crossed his arms over his chest, his frown deepening.  
  
“Ah, technically we never agreed to that. As I recall, I had to kick your bum out the door this morning.” I argued. His eyes seemed to narrow even more. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, most likely to tell me to go home, but one of the other players spoke up first.  
  
“So you’re Kagami’s little sister!” He said. He was taller than Taiga and with brown hair and a kind face.  
  
“Yes, hello,” I smiled up at him. He beamed back down and offered his hand.  
  
“I’m Kiyoshi Teppei, it’s nice to meet you!” He said. I took his hand (which completely swallowed my own) and shook it.  
  
“Kagami Skylar, it’s nice to meet you too!” I said. Kiyoshi seemed to set a trend because suddenly all the players were introducing themselves. Taiga stood there looking a mix of frustrated and surprised at the sudden action. After everyone had introduced themselves, Taiga spoke up again.  
  
“I hate to ruin the moment, but Sky has to go home.” He said, his face daring anyone to argue with him. I raised an eyebrow at my brother.  
  
“I do?” I asked innocently, tilting my head to the side, “I was thinking I’d hang out here, so that you can take me home without getting yelled at.” Taiga’s eyebrow twitched. He knew that I’d won the argument before it even started.  
  
“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Riko said with a smile.  
  
I sat on the bench next to Riko and watched the rest of practice, Nigou curled up in my lap. I caught the occasional nervous looks Taiga gave the dog every time he came close.  
\--  
  
Taiga didn’t talk to me on the way home, nor did he talk to me at all during or after dinner. He just sort of pretended I wasn’t even there. Mom had acted like this when I told her that I was having the baby instead of having it ripped out of my body and scarring myself for life, so it didn’t affect me like I’m sure he wanted it to.  
  
I wasn’t going to break the silence, he was the one being the child, and he had to be the one to grow up. He finally did.  
  
“Sorry for being an asshole earlier, Sky.” He mumbled, more to himself it seemed, than to me. I smiled and moved from the kitchen table where I’d been quietly reading, to the couch and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
“It’s alright, brother of mine,” I said, closing my eyes and letting out a small sigh, “I’m not mad.” He chuckled lightly and smiled fondly down at me  
  
“Just promise me you’ll warn me next time, okay?” He asked. I nodded and yawned. It was time for me to go to bed. However, I wasn’t actually in the mood to move from my spot, so I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> I was also wanting some opinions on whether or not Skylar should, at a later part of this fic, become romantically involved with someone, and if so, who?  
> Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has mentions of rape and abortion. Sorry if I offend anyone in any way, I know these are kind of sensitive topics to some.
> 
> Enjoy!

I spent the next few days horribly, horribly sick. I ended up missing Serin’s game against Josei, but was happy to hear that they won and were moving on closer to the Winter Cup.  
  
By the time I was able to get out of bed without everything hurting and wanting to throw up, Serin was preparing for their next game, I don’t remember who it was Taiga said they’d be playing, but apparently they were supposed to be really strong. It felt like Taiga’s practices were getting really long, and I could see how tired he was every night when he came home, so I decided, with the slight approval of Taiga, to crash practice one day.  
-  
  
When I arrived at Serin’s gym, the guys were all out doing laps, so I decided to just sit and hang out while I waited for them to come back.  
  
I noticed a stray basketball in the corner, and went to pick it up. I dribbled the ball a bit, humming to myself quietly. I stood at the free throw line and shot the ball a few times, not making a single basket. I let out a frustrated sigh and went to pick up the ball after my fifth failed shot I went back and shot it again.  
  
This one made it in, right as the door opened and Serin’s basketball team walked in, looking exhausted. All except for Riko of course, but that was to be expected.  
  
“Oh-we have a visitor!” Kiyoshi smiled brightly at me. I left the ball to roll away and walked up to Riko.  
  
“So,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest like a disappointed mother (Ha. Ha ha.), “I know you guys are getting ready to play this big game and all, but personally, you don’t have to listen to me of course, personally, I’d let the boys have one, just one, shortened practice and everyone just hang out and get pumped, you know?” Riko stared at me for a moment silently.  
  
“Again, you don’t have to listen to me, you’re the coach after all you make the decisions, I just think it would be good for everyone.” I shrugged and walked over to stand next to Taiga.  
  
“Well. . .” Riko tapped her chin lightly  
-  
  
I smiled smugly across the table at my brother as he ate, a burger in each hand. I had somehow talked Riko into agreeing and we all ended up at Maji Burger.  
  
The team was lively, all happy to be out of practice early, though Riko was promising tomorrow to be absolute hell. Her threats went ignored.  
  
“So, Kagami-san,“ Riko started  
  
“Oh, just call me Skylar, or Sky, it doesn’t matter. That way we don’t get confused.” I said, motioning to Taiga who nodded.  
  
“Oh, um, okay. Skylar-san, can I ask a kind of personal question?” She asked, fidgeting slightly in her chair.  
  
“Is it about me being pregnant?” I asked, leaning back in my chair. Riko jumped, clearly not aware that I knew Taiga had told them.  
  
“Y-yes. If you don’t mind, that is.” She said, looking at me hopefully.  
  
“Alrighty, what’s up?” I stole a fry off of Taiga’s tray and popped it into my mouth.  
  
“How exactly…did it happen?” She asked. Taiga went stiff, his eyes narrowing at his coach dangerously.  
  
“We’re not talking about that.” He snapped. I waved his words away and took a deep breath.  
  
“No, no, it’s fine.” I said and cleared my throat. “I’m not ashamed to tell them.” Taiga frowned at me, but relaxed in his chair and went back to eating grumpily.  
  
“So..?” Riko prodded  
  
“I was assaulted by an asshole who didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘No,’” I stole another fry, the memory flashed across my vision and I cringed.  
  
“That sounds so scary. Skylar-san is very strong.” Kuroko said, a frown on his pale face. I smiled at him and shrugged.  
  
“I mean, I’m by no means over it, the memory keeps me up at night, and probably always will, but it was a little over two months ago, plus they plan on keeping him in jail since he admitted to it.” I said, and started to play with a lock of my hair.  
  
“Curiosity wants me to ask for the details, b-but fear of your brother says that I should shut up now.” Furihara Kouki said shyly from further down. A light chuckle escaped my lips and Taiga frowned at his fellow freshman.  
  
“It’s fine, Furihara-kun.” I smiled sweetly down the table at the shy first-year point guard. “Gosh but where do I start?”  
  
“T-the beginning always w-works.” The boy stammered.  
  
“Alright then, the beginning it is.” I stretched and leaned back in my chair again, preparing to tell a pretty scary story.  
-  
  
 _I’d been walking home from a friend’s house only two blocks away. The original plan was to stay over at her house, but her and a few other friends had gotten into the alcohol and were dangerously intoxicated. They kept trying to make me drink with them, but I declined and decided to go home before they got us all to do something stupid, dangerous or both._  
  
 _I was almost home when I heard footsteps walking behind me. I ignored them at first, hoping they were just my imagination. It was almost one in the morning after all._  
  
 _But they didn’t go away, they just got closer._  
  
 _Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist and I was spun around rather harshly. The person who’d been following me the past block and a half was my ex-boyfriend Patrick. He was clearly still upset over the breakup, and I swear I thought I smelled, not weed, but something just as bad, if not worse._  
  
 _He was screaming at me in the middle of the sidewalk at one in the morning. He yelled and screamed for a good twenty minutes before the only words I really remember came out of his mouth._  
  
 _“You’re mine, you little slut, and you always will be.”_  
  
 _Before I really realized what was going on, he’d thrown me on the ground and we all know what happened from there._  
\--  
  
Everyone at the table stared at me wide-eyed. Riko had her hands over her mouth and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Taiga had stopped eating and looked ready to go on a rampage. His fists were clenched into tight fists and I swear you could feel the anger rolling off of him.  
  
“It’s kind of ironic, I dumped him for trying to pressure me into having sex with him,” I said with a deep sigh. I ran my fingers through my hair and sniffled.  
  
“I remember, my mom picked me up from the hospital and was blabbering on and on about how she wasn’t going to rest until everything was better, that she’d make sure Irvin-the sheriff-‘kept that punk in jail’ and all this other stuff, and I also remember her telling me ‘Don’t tell Taiga, don’t worry your brother’ and I’m pretty sure that’s the first thing I did when I got home.” I shot my brother a weak smile  
  
“Oh he was so mad, I could hear him breaking things and all kinds of curses came out of his mouth. It took a good thirty minutes to calm him down and when he did, it was Taiga who told me to look out for signs of me possibly being pregnant and a few weeks later, I’m vomiting everywhere and mom’s driving me to the doctor and I’m being told the scariest bit of news I think I’m ever going to get.” I let out another long sigh.  
  
“Our mom went crazy.” Taiga’s surprisingly calm voice too us all off guard.  
  
“Crazy is putting it nicely, Taiga.” I said, trying to smile at him again. “She wanted me to get rid of it, and at first…I was going to. But I got scared last minute and copped out. That’s when mom kicked me out and now I’m here.” I motioned to the general space around us. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my shoulders and Kuroko was handing me a napkin. I’d unknowingly started crying, and couldn’t stop.  
  
“Sorry,” I sobbed quietly, “I-I didn’t mean to st-start crying on you guys.”  
  
“Something tells me you haven’t cried in almost two months. It’s okay, Skylar-chan. You can cry in front of us, we’re your friends.” Kiyoshi said gently. I hiccupped and wiped viciously at my eyes, trying to stop the tears that were cascading down my face. Taiga reached over and pulled them away from my face, and held them in his own.  
  
After a few minutes of me crying, Taiga decided it was time for us to go home. Before we left, Riko pulled me into a hug, which turned into hugs from everyone else. Kiyoshi held me the longest and promised me that if I ever needed anything, he’d be there for me.  
  
I thanked him quietly, and left with Taiga.  
-  
  
“I can’t believe I cried in front of your friends.” I groaned when we got home.  
  
“I can’t believe you let them talk you into telling them all that.” Taiga shot back with a disapproving look.  
  
“I didn’t think I’d get so worked up!” I argued. Taiga raised one split eyebrow at me.  
  
“Sky. You were raped by someone. You’re never going to be able to talk about it without crying, because dammit it was scary as hell. Plus, you’re carrying this douchebag’s kid inside you right now.” Taiga said bluntly. I stared at him for a moment, then shook my head.  
  
“You’re being surprisingly calm. Every time we’ve talked about it before now you got all worked up and started yelling.” I pointed out, trying to change the subject.  
  
“Trust me, kid, I’m beyond pissed, and I want nothing more than to throw shit across the room and scream, but bad energy isn’t good for you, and you can’t be getting too worked up either, which is exactly what will happen if I get too worked up.” He said. Someone has been doing his reading.  
  
“Thanks, Taiga.” I said, “For a lot of things.” I gave my brother a hug and forced him to let me kiss his cheek before going to my bedroom and getting ready to go to bed early.  
-  
  
Going to sleep and staying asleep after such an emotionally exhausting day should have been easy, but I found myself tossing around in bed; tired, but unable to sleep. I heard Taiga go to bed around 10:30, and around 11, gave up and got out of bed.  
  
I walked through the dark apartment and found myself in the kitchen, staring into the open refrigerator. I pulled out leftover dinner that Taiga had put away for me and stuck it in the microwave.  
  
I was eating out of boredom, something I was guilty of doing a lot, as well as hoping that eating something would help me sleep.  
  
When my food was ready, I just stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counter while I ate. Somewhere in my subconscious, I could hear my mother yelling at me to sit down because for some stupid reason, eating while standing was horribly bad for me. I’m pretty sure that was just something mom made up because it makes her nervous for some odd reason.  
  
After I finished eating, I put my plate into the dishwasher and found my way to the couch and turned the TV on low.  
I was lulled asleep around 12:30-1:00 by whatever sports channel Taiga had left on.  
-  
  
Taiga woke me up right before he left for school, telling me to go back to my own bed. I made it about half way before suddenly feeling nauseous and going to the bathroom instead. Taiga knocked on the bathroom door, making sure I was okay. I coughed out a ‘yeah’ and heard him start to walk away when something struck me suddenly.  
  
“Wait! Taiga!” I yelled, tripping over my feet chasing after him. He had somehow made it all the way to the elevators, but luckily for me, I still caught him.  
  
“Whoa, are you okay?” He asked, grabbing my shoulders to help stabilize me.  
  
“Taiga, you saw Tatsu-nii right?” I ignored his question and asked one of my own.  
  
“Yeah…” He said, a bit suspiciously.  
  
“Where does he go to school?” I asked  
  
“Yosen. It’s in Akita, I think.” I could tell he was catching on.  
  
“Do you mind if I go visit him later?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bunch of reviews on FF.N (I'm annarobszombies there too btw) and the current candidates for possible romantic involvement are Kuroko, Aomine and Himuro.
> 
> Drop me a review on your way out and let me know if there's anyone else you guys think might work, as well as to tell me how I'm doing, it helps me out a lot.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are going to be kind of short, sorry about that. This chapter was also easy to write, but at the same time a huge pain in my bum so sorry if it's not very good.
> 
> I'm apologizing too much. Enjoy!

The long train ride to Akita was bad enough, but finding Yosen was the worst.  
  
For such a big name school, it was a pain in the ass to find.  
  
According to Taiga, it was a boarding school, which meant that if Tatsuya wasn't at practice, he'd be in his dorm. Which also meant asking for directions from the first student I find. Wonderful.  
  
By the time I found Yosen (no thanks to my stupid map) and made my way to the gym, their practice was over. There were a few people still cleaning up, but the person I was looking for was not one of them.  
  
"Um, excuse me," I called into the gym, "Does anyone know where I can find Himuro Tatsuya?"  
  
"Who's asking?" One of the guys asked. He was a bit taller than me with sandy hair and big eyes.  
  
"I'm an old friend. I was in town and thought I'd stop by and say hello." I said a bit sheepishly.  
  
"He just went back to his dorm. I can take ya there." The guy said. I nodded in thanks, and he ran to the locker rooms to change quickly.  
  
He led me all the way across the campus to the Boy's Dorm and told me the floor Tatsuya's room was on.  
  
"There are signs on the doors with who's in what room." He told me before leaving me to climb the stairs.  
Tatsuya was on the third floor, and I cursed this school not having an elevator with every step. He was also at the very end of the bloody hallway. Today was just not my day.  
  
I was completely out of breath by the time I reached his door, and had to stand outside catching my breath before I finally gave a hesitant knock and waited.  
  
I heard an argument over who should answer the door and rolled my eyes. Eventually, the knob turned and the door swung open.  
  
Tatsuya's roommate was huge. He had to be over two meters tall with longer purple hair and eyes. He stared at me with a bored expression.  
  
"A-ah, is Himuro Tatsuya here?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky. I don't know whether it was his height, or the way he stared me down that made me so nervous, but he did all the same.  
  
"Muro-chin, it's for you." He called back into the room.  
  
"Oh? Who…" Tatsuya's voice trailed off as he approached the door and peered around the giant.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too," I rolled my eyes at the less than polite greeting. Tatsuya pushed around his roommate and shooed him back inside as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"It truly is nice to see you, Skylar. I missed you." Tatsuya said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Do you know the hell I went through to get here?" I snapped at him. His cheeks turned a light pink and he looked away from me.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." He said with a chuckle, "But really, Sky, why are you here? I don't mean here as in here, but here as in Japan."  
  
I was suddenly at a loss for words. I had no idea what to say to him. It was like every word in both the Japanese and English languages just vanished. Tatsuya didn't know what happened, I realized. He'd left not long before it did. I was completely unsure of myself in this situation, and felt like I was going to cry again.  
  
He must have sensed my discomfort because he smiled at me again and gently took my hand.  
  
"Why don't you come inside? You look tired." He said, opening the door and pulling me into the room.  
  
It was a simple dorm with two desks, a bunk bed and a (clearly illegal by the fact that it was hidden under one of the desks) a TV.  
  
His roommate glanced up from opening a bag of chips for half a second, observing the two of us before going back to struggling with his bag.  
  
"Muro-chin," He whined "It won't open. Do you have any scissors?"  
  
"Sorry Atsushi, I don't." Tatsuya gave him an apologetic smile. "Oh! Ah, Atsushi, this is an old friend of mine, Skylar. Sky this is my roommate and friend Murisakibara Atsushi."  
  
"Hello." Murisakibara greeted. I smiled and nodded at him.  
  
"So," Tatsuya began, pulling out one of the desk chairs for me to sit in. He made Murisakibara scoot over on the lower bed so he could sit down and leaned forward to observe me. "What's on Skylar-chan's mind?"  
  
"Oh gosh, a lot of things actually. Life changing things." I tried to sound nonchalant, but fell flat.  
  
"Oh my god you're not pregnant are you?" Tatsuya had meant for it to be a joke, but I still fidgeted and looked away from him, turning my focus to the light grey carpeting.  
  
"Skylar." His voice lowered dangerously "Please tell me you're not pregnant."  
  
"Um…" I refused to look at him. I heard Tatsuya take a deep breath and sigh.  
  
"I refuse to believe you would do something so stupid!" He exclaimed, standing up and pacing about the room.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to lie to you! And it's also not like I wanted this to happen! I didn't exactly have a choice!" I snapped, my hands balling into tight fists.   
Tatsuya froze and looked down at me.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
I was at a loss for words again. Taiga's reaction was predictable, but Tatsuya...I knew him pretty well, Taiga considered him family, but telling him something like this could be dangerous…for the person who did it to me. I wouldn't be able to stop Tatsuya from doing anything, if he felt the need to.  
  
I told him anyway.  
  
Tatsuya was silent, his face screaming murder. Murisakibara, who I had thought had fallen asleep, sat up and stared at me, a sort of confused look on his face. I fidgeted under their gaze and sniffled, waiting for someone to speak.  
  
"I assume Taiga knows?" Tatsuya said. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Mom kicked me out after I copped out on getting an abortion. Dad flew me over here so that Taiga could take care of me." I said. Tatsuya nodded his approval.  
  
"I'm sure he was very upset." He said. I laughed and nodded.  
  
"Oh yes. He completely lost it, threatening to fly to LA to destroy the asshole. It took everything I had to convince him not to." I said, eyeing Tatsuya a bit nervously. His face still screamed murder, but he seemed to have inwardly calmed himself. That was good, I don't have to worry about him murdering anyone.  
  
"But…" Murisakibara spoke suddenly "Sky-chin is really little. Can she even carry a baby?" His question came out of nowhere and had me laughing again.  
  
"I guess we're going to find out." Tatsuya finally smiled again, and the room suddenly felt a lot lighter than it had just a moment ago.  
  
"And I am not little!" I yelled teasingly, smiling at the giant, who gave me a little 'yeah whatever' look.  
  
I spent the next few hours talking to Tatsuya and Murisakibara, who at some point shared his bag of chips (that he actually never got open himself. I had to pop the bag, his reaction was priceless) with me, though Tatsuya said it was probably not the best of ideas.  
  
The three of us went to a nearby fast food joint around 5 or so and grabbed dinner. Afterwards, we began to go our separate ways, them back to school and me back to the station, when for some reason, I became lightheaded and couldn't see straight. If Murisakibara hadn't turned around to yell bye one more time, I might have had some serious problems.  
  
Luckily, though, right as I started to lose vision and fall, he grabbed a hold of me and tried to keep me standing.  
  
"Muro-chin, what do I do?" He asked, looking a bit frantic.  
  
"Atsushi, you might have to carry her back to school. Please be gentle." Tatsuya instructed. I was lifted princess-style and the purple giant carried me back to their dorm.  
-x-  
  
I was woken up at, like, four in the morning by Tatsuya gently shaking my shoulder. I whined at him and buried myself deeper into Murisakibara's pillow.  
  
"Come on, now, Taiga is expecting you back." He said. I turned away from my brother's brother and tried to go back to sleep. I heard Tatsuya sigh.  
  
"Skylar, please get up. You can't stay there all day. That's Atsushi's bed, remember? Now come on, let's get you home so you can rest more." He coaxed, speaking slowly as if he was speaking to a child. I had a feeling this was how he got Murisakibara out of bed in the morning.  
  
"So early…" I grumbled.  
  
"I know, dear. But if we go now, you can catch the very first train back." He countered. I groaned and slowly sat up. My head was throbbing and I wanted to throw up.  
  
Tatsuya pulled me gently out of the bed and helped me walk down the hall to the bathrooms quickly after I announced that I was going to be sick. He stood guard outside, waiting patiently for me to get over my minor fit.  
  
Tatsuya kindly escorted me back to the train station and waited with me for the early train. When it arrived, he gave me a tight hug and a soft kiss on the top of my head.  
  
"Remember, Atsushi and I are not that far away should you need us. I expect pictures of that ultrasound." He said. I smiled and nodded at him, too tired to really reply. He wished me a safe trip and waved like a child until the train departed.  
  
I slept during most of the ride, waking up every time it stopped and eventually getting off at my station. Taiga met me there and walked me back home, telling me how worried he was and that if Tatsuya hadn't called him, he probably would have stormed into Yosen and pitched a fit. I still wasn't feeling well, so I just nodded and pretended to care about what he was saying.  
  
When we got back to the apartment, he ushered me into bed and went back to grab a few more hours himself until he had to get ready for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! Oh, and at some point I'll probably have a little vote or something on who Skylar's romantic interest should be. The candidates at the moment are Kuroko, Aomine, Himuro and Kiyoshi, but you are all more than welcome to add onto this list with anyone you'd like to see her with!
> 
> See you soon!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than it needed to. In all honesty, I had all but the very last scene written, because I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to end, and I hope I ended it well.
> 
> Enter: Kise!

Time passed like crazy after the first week and a half, which seemed to drag on and on. But, eventually, I started getting the hang of getting up early, eating with Taiga, sometimes walking with him to meet Kuroko at the bus stop then mostly trying to keep the apartment clean and trying to keep in contact with my friends back in LA via Skype and Facebook.  
  
After the pass of the second week, I woke up one Saturday and noticed something for the first time. I was growing.  
  
“Taiga!” I called from the bathroom, “Taiga, come here!” My brother appeared in the doorway a moment later, trying not to look worried.  
  
“Look, I’m growing.” I said, gently patting my stomach. Taiga laughed and walked closer to inspect my slightly stretched stomach.  
  
“Yep. There’s a baby in there.” He said, grinning at me. I laughed and shook my head. I shooed my brother out of the bathroom and continued getting dressed. Now that I was growing, I would have to start shopping.  
  
Taiga had tests to study for, so I decided to go wander around town on my own for the day.  
  
-x-  
  
The area close to the apartment didn’t have much, a few shops and restaurants. I was told that if I wanted to do any shopping, I’d have to go to the mall, which was a short bus ride away.  
  
I stood at the bus stop, along with a few other pedestrians, and waited patiently. I vaguely heard the almost silent footsteps approach, but was still caught majorly off guard by the sudden voice next to me.  
  
“Good afternoon, Skylar-san.” Kuroko said, making a noise come out of my mouth that had everyone staring at me like I had two heads.  
  
“God! Kuroko!” I lightly thwacked the boy in the arm. He flinched and rubbed at where I hit him with a pout.  
  
“I apologize for surprising you.” He mumbled, still pouting. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.  
  
“It’s fine, I’m still trying to get used to your light presence,” I said, giving him a small smile. “So where are you headed?”  
  
“I actually did not have a destination. I was eating lunch and spotted you here on my way home.” He said truthfully. “I thought I might keep you company.”  
  
“Thank you, Kuroko-kun.” I smiled and threw my arm up around his shoulders.  
  
“So where are you going?” He asked  
  
“I need to start looking for baby-related things before it’s too late. Taiga said that the mall might have some cool stores I could look at. Wanna tag along?” I glanced at the blue haired phantom, who seemed to think silently for a moment. He didn’t answer until the bus pulled up and I started to walk away from him.  
  
“Ah-don’t leave me behind, Skylar-san.” He called, trying to push around the few people between us in order to jump on the bus. I laughed and sat in an empty seat, Kuroko seating himself next to me quietly.  
  
We didn’t talk much on the way to the mall, which was nice. Kuroko was good company when you just wanted to sit quietly and think; only occasionally making a comment here and there.  
  
-x-  
  
The mall was way bigger than the one in LA, and I was taken aback at its utter size. It was about two stories and looked like it went on forever. Kuroko smiled and chuckled quietly at me wide-eyed stare and gently tugged at the sleeve of my jacket to get me moving along before we got separated, or I got run over.  
  
“We’re gonna be taking a lot of breaks, Kuro.” I said, walking inside the building with him, while he just shook his head, a small smile gracing his features.  
  
The mall was even bigger on the inside, and so beautiful I wish I’d brought a camera to take pictures. I marveled at everything, walking slowly in order to take everything in. I knew I’d get used to it eventually, and see it as nothing more than another mall full of annoying people, but there was no harm in, well, marveling.  
  
Kuroko stayed with me the whole time, going into every store except for ones that made him uncomfortable, which he simply stood or sat outside of until I re-emerged.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a very loud, very annoying voice screech from half way across the mall  
  
“KAGAMICCHIIIIIIII! KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIII!”  
  
Kuroko’s head whipped around and he shot an annoyed glance at a blonde teenager who came bounding towards the two of us, waving hysterically. The boy stopped in front of us and pulled my escort into a bone-crushing hug. The boy looked at me with wide, excited eyes when he seemed to notice something and he frowned, dropping Kuroko suddenly.  
  
“Eh? You’re not Kagamicchi.” He pouted “But you look just like him! You’ve got the hair and everything!” I just stared, too shocked by his…enthusiasm to reply.  
  
“Kise-kun, this is Kagami-kun’s twin, Kagami Skylar-san.” Kuroko introduced me politely, frowning as Kise got closer to my face.  
  
“Wow! You’re Kagamicchi’s sister? How cool! You’re so pretty!” Kise babbled excitedly. I was blinking rapidly, looking for an escape but found none.  
  
“Kise-kun could you please give her some air? Skylar-san isn’t well.” Kuroko said. I shot the phantom an odd look, but mentally thanked him a million times as Kise squeaked and took a good step back.  
  
“Sorry!” He said, suddenly becoming sheepish. This boy was full of suddens, and I don’t think my poor sanity can take it for long.  
  
“It was very nice to meet you, Kise-kun, but I’m afraid I have some things I’m in desperate need for, so I’ll leave the two of you to hang out,” I retreated quickly, hearing Kuroko politely decline Kise’s request to shop with him, and caught up quickly, gently tugging at my sleeve so I knew he was there.  
  
“Wait! Wait! Wait for me!” Kise’s chased us and caught up right as we rounded a corner. He panted heavily, as if he’d run a marathon. God what a drama queen.  
  
“What is it now, Kise-kun? Skylar-san and I have some important errands to run.” Kuroko asked, sounding as annoyed as I felt. The blond pouted at the bluenette.  
  
“Kurokocchi, can I shop with you guys? Please please please? I wanna get to know Kagamicchi’s sister!” The boy begged, practically getting on his knees. He looked at the two of us with bog, pouty hazel eyes, which were starting to water with fake tears. Kuroko sighed and looked over at me for an answer.  
  
“As long as you promise not to be too annoying, you can tag along.” I said, putting my hands on my hips. Kise’s eyes lit up and he pulled me into a hug  
  
“Yay! I’m so happy!” He squealed.  
  
-x-  
  
Kise drug is into every store he liked, ignoring our protests about wanting to just continue on with our mission. I ended buying a few cute things I wouldn’t be able to wear for a while, but hey, it’s something to strive for I suppose.  
  
Like I had warned Kuroko much earlier, I had a moment of exhaustion, and had to sit down and rest for a few minutes, letting Kise drag the poor boy into other shops near where I was sitting.  
  
Everything hurt, and even though I knew it was normal, it sucked. I hadn’t bought anything of any importance, and it was getting frustrating. I decided that the next store we went into would be a department store, so that I could look for clothes for myself, as well as for my baby (gender neutral colors, obviously) and maybe for Taiga as well.  
  
Once I felt like walking again, I hunted down the boys and we were off once again.  
  
Kise whined when I told him the kind of store I wanted to go into, but begrudgingly led us to one anyway, grumbling the whole time about how ‘stores like that are so bor-ring!’  
  
When we arrived at the large department store, I told Kuroko and Kise that they didn’t have to walk around with me, and if there was somewhere in the store or nearby they wanted to go, they could.  
  
“I’ll be in here for a while, probably,” I said “I’ve got a lot of stuff to get.”  
  
“I’ll stay with you, in case you need any help.” Kuroko offered. I simply nodded and glanced at Kise, who loudly agreed with Kuroko that he’d stay too.  
  
-x-  
  
I told the boys that if they wanted to help, they were going to look at boy clothes for Taiga, because I never know what to buy for him. They nodded and Kise skipped off, dragging Kuroko along by the hand.  
  
I wandered around the junior’s and women’s clothing, picking out some stuff that was too big, but was bound to fit here in soon. Mostly a lot of Yoga pants and long tank tops. I also found some shoes that were seriously comfortable.  
  
-  
  
Once I was finished looking for myself, I moved on to start looking at baby clothes, positive that the boys were too occupied with shopping for Taiga to bother me.  
  
I circled the baby section a few times before working up the nerve to actually wander through the racks.  
  
Kuroko approached with some t-shirts for Taiga, and after putting them into the cart I had commandeered, left again without a word.  
  
I found myself going a little overboard with picking out every gender-neutral colored item of clothing I saw. It was all too cute for me to pass up, and it wasn’t like I couldn’t afford it. Though I made the decision to go back through everything I had before I was done and put back what I didn’t really need.  
  
Kise popped up out of nowhere with more clothes for Taiga, making me a bit nervous as I looked at a bundle of bibs. He gave the item in my hands an odd look, then looked up at me. I thought he was going to ask why I was buying bibs, but to my surprise, he simply pointed at another bundle of bibs, these having cute little sayings on them, and said,  
  
“I like those better!” Before bounding off again.  
  
Standing there, I half expected him to have some type of question, and yet he never seemed to bat an eye. Maybe he thought was buying them for me? Or was his silence a way of showing me that he knew? The kid’s actions were giving me an unnecessary headache, and I would be glad to finally be rid of him.  
  
I added Kise’s suggestion to the cart, then backed away from everything, to sort through what I had picked out.  
  
I walked out of the store with a bunch of clothes for me and Taiga, a few big bundles of onesies, the bibs Kise picked out, a pack of pacifiers with silly things painted on them and two teenage boys who were more than happy to carry the bags for me.  
  
I informed the boys that I was too tired to do any more shopping, and that I was going to go home. Kuroko took the bag that Kise had been carrying for me and said a quiet goodbye.  
  
We were almost out of the mall when the blonde came flying towards us yet again.  
  
“Wait! Hang on! I’ve gotta ask you something!” Kise cried, abruptly stopping in front of us.  
  
“Well, spit it out.” I crossed my arms over my chest, an irritated glare marking my features.  
  
“Okay so, I’ve been thinking about stuff I noticed about you today. When Kurokocchi said you were unwell, I thought to myself, ‘that can’t be right, she looks fine,’ but walking around with you, you seemed to get really tired and I heard you mention feeling like you were gonna be sick a lot, but I still couldn’t figure out why, because you look absolutely 100% fine, but then in the department store, you were looking at baby stuff and at first I thought you were buying stuff for someone else, but you just got here right? And Kagamicchi doesn’t know anyone who’s pregnant so I’m just gonna ask you this and if I’m wrong please hit me and never talk to me again, but are you gonna have a baby?!”  
  
“Oh my fucking god, could you be any fucking louder?!” I yelled at the boy, who flinched away from my words and looked down at his feet shamefully.  
  
“I’m sorry…” He borderline whispered, then back up at me, his hazel eyes still waiting for an answer to his question.  
  
“Jeez,” I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I shot a few glares at people who stopped and stared at the three of us, frightening most of them away, then turned back to the blonde in front of me.  
  
“Look, Kise, if you’re going to ask someone that kind of question, you’ve gotta do it a lot quieter than you just did. Now, I’m going to answer your question now, but only if you promise not to yell or cry, got it?” I asked. He nodded profusely.  
  
“Yes, Kise. I’m pregnant. No, Kise, I did not do anything stupid while in America and no, Kise, I will not tell you what happened. Not yet. I have to go home and sleep for the next million days. It was nice meeting you. Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do me a favor and drop me some reviews on the way out! It helps me out a lot!


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to finish and for that I apologize. Just a short little chapter while I try my best to move the story along. Aomine will be popping in soon, so that's good. Oops spoiler I guess...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Good morning miss Kagami!” Dr. Mishisui smiled at me as she strutted into the room.  
  
“Good morning ma’am,” I replied, returning her smile. Her gaze drifted to Taiga, who sat proudly in the chair next to the bed.  
  
“You must be her brother, hello.” She held out her hand to him, which he took and shook with a small nod.  
  
Dr. Mishisui explained what we were going to do today. She was going to put this gel-like substance on my belly and use an ultrasound scanner that will send and receive waves, showing us the baby.  
  
As she went through the motions of getting everything ready, I sat back against the bed and looked at my brother, who was watching the doctor with some fascination.  
  
“Hey,” I whispered.  
  
“Hm?” Taiga mumbled.  
  
“I’m a little nervous,” I told him. Taiga frowned down at me and took one of my hands in his.  
  
“You’ll be fine, everything will be fine.” He assured me.  
  
“Pinky promise?” I asked  
  
“Obviously, baka.” He chuckled and let go of my hand, only to link our pinkies together for a short moment. I grinned up at him and looked back at Mishisui, who was finally prepared.  
  
“This is gonna be cold,” She warned, as I slid my shirt up just over my slightly bulging stomach. I inhaled sharply as the gel was applied, Mishisui muttering an apology as she did so.  
  
Once applied, she took what I assumed to be the wave transmitter-thing and placed it on my stomach and started moving it around, her eyes focused on the black and white image on the screen.  
  
“There it is,” Taiga pointed at the image. It was a little hard to see, but sure enough there it was.  
  
Dr. Mishisui pointed out things like the head, the body, a little tiny hand that almost looked like it was shoved in a little tiny mouth.  
  
“Sucking its thumb already? Jeez,” Taiga chuckled.  
  
“It’s very common,” Mishisui commented.  
  
“So, I know it’s probably way too early, but is it possible to tell what sex it’s going to be?” I asked, mesmerized by the image on the screen.  
  
“It is a bit early, that isn’t usually determined until it’s about 18-20 weeks,” She explained, “So you’ve got a ways until I can tell you that.” She smiled kindly at me and I sighed.  
  
“Alright, then. Could I possibly get, like, pictures?” I shifted slightly on the bed, getting a bit uncomfortable lying there for so long.  
  
“No need to ask, sweetie. I’m gonna wipe this gunk off of you, and you can sit in the waiting room and I’ll bring them out to you when they’re all printed. Sound good?” She asked, as she started gently wiping my stomach with a soft towel. I nodded and once she was finished, Taiga and I headed towards the waiting room.  
  
“Taiga! Skylar!” Tatsuya’s voice had the both of us frozen mid-step. We stared at him as he popped out of his chair and walked over to us, a grin spread across his face.  
  
“Tatsuya? What are you doing here?” Taiga asked, slightly bewildered by his appearance.  
  
“Ah-I remembered that Sky said she had an ultrasound today, and I didn’t want her to have to travel all the way back to Akita to show it to me, so I came here! I was a few minutes too late though, sorry,” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, smiling at me. I grinned up and threw my arms around him, pulling the dumb basketball player into a hug.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here, Tatsu-nii,” I said. My raven-haired brother for all intents and purposes chuckled and hugged me tightly.  
  
“Doc’s printing out some of the images for us, so you can see them,” Taiga said, giving Tatsuya an odd look. Tatsuya nodded, but didn’t seem fazed.  
  
“I know you guys are fighting, but can we at least pretend we like each other?” I grumbled, pulling back and stepping around Tatsuya so I could sit down.  
  
The two boys sat on either side of me, neither even looking at the other. I stifled a sigh and leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes for a few minutes.  
  
Mishisui rounded the corner a few minutes later, pictures in hand. I stood and thanked her as she gave them to me. I stopped by the receptionist desk to make another ultrasound appointment in a few more weeks, then the three of us left together.  
  
Tatsuya looked over the pictures as we all walked towards the Train Station, smiling as he flipped through them multiple times.  
  
“Oh, by the way, Atsushi says ‘hello’ and told me to tell you that you should visit him in Akita again because he enjoys your company,” Tatsuya said, handing the pictures back to me. I tucked them gently into my purse and hummed quietly.  
  
“Oh he does?” I said teasingly “Well you tell your giant that momma can’t be making that trip too much, so if he wants to see me he has to get off his lazy ass and come to Tokyo, kay?” Tatsuya laughed and shook his head.  
  
“I shall relay your message to him.” He smiled kindly at me and threw an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side. I heard Taiga huff on my other side, and I looked over to see a very grumpy red-headed basketball idiot.  
  
“Hey! I’ve got an idea,” I said, pulling away from Tatsuya and forcing the two of them to stop, “Let’s spend the rest of the day together, just the three of us! It’ll be like old times!” The two boys looked at me quietly, both of them frowning, and shooting small glances at each other.  
  
“Things…are different now than they were, Sky,” Tatsuya said.  
  
“I noticed, but that doesn’t mean that just for a little while, we can’t pretend that they aren’t. So shake hands and agree to not be butt faces and let’s go have fun together!” I crossed my arms over my chest, setting a stern look on my face. They were quiet again, looking at each other, then back at me before Taiga heaved a heavy sigh. My brother turned to his ‘brother’ and sighed.  
  
“You know what, fine. But there isn’t much to do at this time of year, and I don’t have any money on me. So all we can really do is just sit at the apartment and watch movies.” Taiga said, crossing his arms over his chest, as if mimicking me.  
  
“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Tatsuya said, “We can watch American movies and simply enjoy each other’s company.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” I grinned and looped arms with each boy before marching in the general direction of home.  
  
-x-  
  
I dreamt about the baby for the first (but not the last) time a few days later.  
  
I was sitting in mom’s old rocking chair back at the house in America. The TV was on in the background, and I could hear mom and dad laughing in the kitchen. Taiga was with them, cooking dinner.  
  
I was rocking back and forth quietly, holding a little baby bundle to my chest. I gazed down at the baby curled in the little pink blanket and smiled.  
  
Taiga’s loud voice woke me from this moment.  
  
“Damnit! Coach is gonna murder me!”  
  
I opened my eyes and glared at the white ceiling, while listening to Taiga crash around the kitchen. I heard the door slam open, then shut again just as loudly and I swear I could almost hear him stomping down the hallway.  
  
I made a futile attempt at going back to sleep before finally rolling out of bed and moping around the apartment, slowly making my own breakfast omelet and sitting on the couch, watching TV.  
  
Taiga left a note saying that the ‘real Winter Cup prelims’ had started and he hoped that I could come watch him play later.  
  
To be honest, though…I didn’t have the motivation to leave the house. I just wanted to sit on this couch and sleep forever. I wanted to dream about my baby again. I wanted to see her face.  
  
But alas, sleep evaded me yet again. I pulled myself up off the couch and took a short shower.  
  
After getting dressed, I somehow found myself out of the apartment and walking towards where the basketball games of the day would be proceeding.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy lately with work and getting into college it's not even funny. Well I hope you enjoy!

"That was amazing! You guys were awesome tonight!" I couldn't help gushing (loudly) over the game I'd just witnessed. Serin played a school called Senshinkan High and beat them 78-61. I couldn't be prouder of them at the moment.  
  
"Thanks, but our first real challenge comes with Round 2. We play Shuutoku then," Taiga said. I frowned slightly. I recognized the school name, Taiga told me about them once-though admittedly I don't remember what was so special about them. Honestly, him talking about basketball makes me tired. I'd rather either play it or watch it live.  
  
"Right, right…what was it about them again? You told me but…" I trailed off, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Your memory has gotten shittier since baby happened," Taiga sighed over-dramatically, "Shuutoku High has Midorima Shintarou-a member of the Generation of Miracles. He's-"  
  
"Oh! He's the one that can shoot from really far away!" I said, suddenly remembering. Taiga nodded. I understood the situation now. The last time they played, Taiga didn't leave the game as fit as he went into it. I remember the dumbass calling me whining about how he wasn't allowed to be practicing because he pushed himself way too far during that game. Idiot. They don't call him Bakagami for nothing.  
  
"Will you come see us play tomorrow?" Kuroko spoke up all the sudden, taking me by surprise. Oops I forgot he was there again. Sorry, Kuro-kun. That's my bad.  
  
"Hm, probably. I don't have anything really going on, except maybe looking into getting my lazy butt into school after baby is born." I said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, are you going back to America?" Riko asked, peering around Kiyoshi and Hyuga to give me a curious look.  
  
"Nope. I wasn't planning to anyway. Dad and I agreed that it'd probably be best I stay in Japan with Taiga-at least until baby's been on Earth a while. So I'm looking into transferring to Serin next year. Probably. Most likely." I explained with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders.  
  
"Oh-that'd be great!" Riko's face lit up, "we'd love to have you in Serin!" She really likes me for some reason, I haven't figured her out all the way yet. I returned her smile with a small one of my own.  
  
My stomach rumbled loudly, and I blushed a light pink.  
  
"We should all probably eat something before going home," Riko said. There were several sounds of agreement throughout our group and we all headed to Maji Burger, since it was closest.  
  
I didn't really eat much while we were there, I just nibbled on some fries and drank water and devoured quite a bit of ice. The guys teased me for it, but I just rolled my eyes and simply stated that they were all probably going to get fat from eating here so much. Riko agreed with me. They were all rather offended.  
  
-x-  
  
As soon as we got home, I ate almost all the fruit left in the fridge. I'd been craving it like crazy recently, though I wasn't really craving the fruit, as much as I was craving something sweet. Fruit was healthy, sweet, and it's easy to get our hands on a lot of fruit at one time for a pretty low price. I made a mental note to go to the store at some point.  
  
Taiga showered while I was eating then went straight to bed, claiming exhaustion. After I finished eating, I took a short, cool shower, and went to bed myself.  
  
The next day, I woke up early with Taiga. He had classes before the game, so I was going to do some grocery shopping and see if I couldn't get around to starting putting together the crib dad sent last week. The room I had was small, but we didn't exactly have an extra one for the baby, so we'd have to share for a little while. Dad said he might help us get a bigger apartment in the next year or two, but we still have a ways to go before I can think about that.  
  
Taiga left while I was still getting dressed. I had a little trouble putting my shirt on. My stomach has grown rapidly; even some of the things I bought two weeks ago with Kise and Kuroko were already too small. I managed it somehow, but ended up stealing one of Taiga's hoodies, which looked seriously ridiculous on me. I was quite a bit smaller than him, even if I am getting rounder.  
  
I almost debated not leaving and waiting until this weekend to go out, but I'd already made the commitment of getting up and stealing clothes. I had to leave now.  
  
It was raining outside, so I made sure to grab my umbrella before leaving and headed to the store.  
  
-x-  
  
I returned home with everything I needed and took a warm shower. It was seriously pouring outside and I was cold from being out in the rain.  
  
Once I was finished showering, I dressed and found myself in the living room, crib parts scattered around me.  
  
I spent a good two hours putting the damn thing together. I swear, it was almost as if it was from Ikea or some shit.  
  
"Wait…oh dad please no…" I murmured aloud. I hadn't been paying that close attention to the instructions but for some reason they caught my eye and for the first time I noticed the large letters spelling out 'IKEA'. Oh dad…what am I going to do with you?  
  
I couldn't stop myself. I called dad.  
  
"I thought we agreed to never buy Ikea furniture unless we don't have to put it together! You know the directions are worthless!" I sighed through the receiver, complaining while dad laughed at me.  
  
"I know, I know, and I'm sorry sweetie," He said, trying to stifle more laughter, "But I was in there with your mother the other day and just couldn't help myself. Did it come out okay?"  
  
"Yeah two hours of me working on it, and, like, five or more trips to the bathroom later," I grumbled. Dad laughed again. I left the crib sitting in the living room and moved to the kitchen, still on the phone with dad. I'd called to complain about the crib, but I ended up giving him a full report of how everything has been. I could hear mom in the background asking him questions that I'd just answered.  
  
"Hey, sorry dad but I'm super tired. I'm gonna take a nap before heading out to Taiga's game okay? Talk to you later. Love you." I ended the call and found myself curled on the couch, sleeping within minutes of setting an alarm on my phone.  
  
-x-  
  
 _*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_  
  
My alarm from hell screamed at me from the coffee table. I groaned loudly and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I reached over and grabbed my phone to turn off the alarm. When I did I noticed a text from Taiga reminding me what time the game started.  
  
I moved slowly getting dressed. I put on some yoga pants and found a pretty dark blue stretchy shirt to wear under one of Taiga's (very big) zip-up hoodies. I moped out the door and made my way towards the arena.  
  
I happened to run into Kise as I was walking in. He looked tired, but very happy to see me.  
  
"Kagami-saaann!" He called when he noticed me. He stopped an arms-length away, allowing me to have personal space and grinned down at me. You know, he really isn't bad looking now that I think about it...  
  
"Hey, Kise," I yawned and offered a small wave.  
  
"Are you super duper excited for this game? I kinda am~!" Kise gushed on and on as we walked in. He seemed adamant on 'escorting' me. How cute.  
  
"Mmm yeah I guess. I'm kinda tired though." I yawned again for good measure.  
  
We walked in right as it was about to start and it seemed like all the seats had butts in them already. I let out a quiet sigh and leaned on the railing above the top seats. Kise stood next to me and, pushing his hair off his face, grinned and said,  
  
"I think there are some places to sit further down. I'd be happy to make sure you get to one!" I shook my head and continued leaning on the rail.  
  
"No point, really. I'll just stand here and if I get tired you can just carry me, m'kay?" I shot him a small smirk and a wink and he just giggled and nodded.  
  
Not too long later, the game started and a pink-haired girl came bursting through the door. Her and Kise started talking almost instantly. He called her "Momoicchi" and if I'm correct in thinking that I should remove the "cchi", her name's just Momoi and she probably went to middle school with him. I remember Taiga mentioning that the manager from the Generation of Miracles followed one of the players to high school. This must be her.  
  
I didn't really pay much attention to her; I was totally absorbed in the basketball game going on below.  
  
I'd never seen a game so intense in my entire life. Everything was happening so fast, as in all basketball games, but at the same time, I felt as if time seemed to slow down. Midorima Shintarou was absolutely flawless in every shot-despite every one of them being smacked down. The smoothness in the way he got himself into position…I could tell he was still learning somewhat, because he didn't move very fast, but still…I was speechless.  
  
"You're watching so intensely, Kagami-san," Kise said, pulling me out of my reverie, "Who do you think will win?"  
  
"Mmm…hard to say," I mumbled, "I don't think either of them will."  
  
"What do you mean?" Momoi asked, leaning around Kise to peer at me with big pink eyes.  
  
"It's obvious that both teams are really strong-though I have to admit Shuutoku is definitely a lot stronger, but…I'm not sure what it is…it's a gut feeling I guess. I think Serin's gonna pull some bullshit move and tie the game." I said.  
  
"Is it a gut feeling, or are you nauseous?" Kise teased. I couldn't help but crack a smile as I turned around and lightly punched him in the arm.  
  
"Haven't been nauseous in a few days, don't jinx me!" I said playfully, turning my attention back to the game. I could feel the pinkette staring me down, as if silently demanding answers to silent questions.  
  
"Sorry, we haven't been introduced," I turned to her with a small smile, "I'm Skylar. Kagami Skylar. I'm that big red-headed oaf's twin sister." I jerked my thumb towards the court. Momoi giggled.  
  
"Momoi Satsuki, it's nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly at me. I noticed Kise move around so the two of us could stand together and talk a little while longer.  
  
Eventually, the three of us were wrapped back up in the game and all conversations vanished, save for a few stray comments here and there.  
  
The whistle blows. Midorima fouled Kiyoshi. And just like that, I knew it was over. Kiyoshi got two throws, if he made them both, Serin would win. If he missed…I suddenly feel very nervous.  
  
He shoots. Makes the first. Good job, senpai-to-be.  
  
He shoots again. He's too stiff. Misses. Players shoot up to capture the ball.  
  
Taiga manages it somehow and goes to dunk it. However, Midorima-kun is there and does his best to stop him. His attempts are in vain, because not a second after he touches the ball…the buzzer rings.  
  
The game is over.  
  
"They're tied…" Kise mumbles "Are they gonna go into overtime?"  
  
"Normally, yes," Momoi all but whispers, "But they are trying to keep the tournament games short. There are no overtime rules…"  
  
"That means…!" Kise says.  
  
"It's a tie. They both move on to the next round," I finish. I can't fight the grin that slowly makes its way onto my face. They didn't win, but they didn't lose either. I suddenly had the urge to play basketball. I wonder if Taiga would play with me…  
  
The crowd doesn't cheer at first-they all slowly start clapping instead. Everyone is equally amazed, I can feel it in the air.  
  
"I'm gonna see if I can't sneak into the locker room and see Taiga before I head back home. See you guys later!" I said as I turned to leave.  
  
"Oh-wait!"  
  
"Kagami-san!"  
  
Momoi and Kise called at the same time.  
  
"Hmm?" I turned back to them. Kise was digging through his pockets and whipped out his phone. Momoi seemed to have done the same. I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a small laugh. I knew what they wanted and thought why the hell not.  
  
Kise is kind of a friend, and Momoi is sweet. We exchanged numbers quickly and I left them to their own devices. As I walked away I heard Momoi suggest going to find 'Midorin'.  
  
-x-  
  
I stood outside the locker room door a few moments, giving anyone currently changing time to put clothing on before I opened the door.  
  
"There better not be any naked men in here!" I teased as I stepped in. The guys all chuckled. They looked tired and rather worn down from the game, and I certainly didn't blame them. It was a very intense game.  
  
"Good job, everyone," I said, "I had a lot of fun watching you guys play. Thanks!"  
  
"Thanks for coming!" Kiyoshi grinned at me. He's too stiff. I wonder if he's okay…  
  
I spoke with everyone for a few moments, staying near the door so I could escape quickly when I needed to. Suddenly, Kuroko looked very frantic.  
  
"Kuro-kun? You okay?" I asked, frowning  
  
"Nigou is gone!" He sounded almost panicked. Everyone moved at once. They looked under the benches, in lockers and even in their separate bags. No one could find the dog anywhere in the locker room.  
  
"Spread out and find him! No one goes home until Nigou is located!" Riko ordered. Everyone fled from the room in search of the dog. I was the last one out.  
  
Or not…  
  
"Kiyoshi-senpai?" I said, addressing the only person left in the room. He smiled up at me, gripping his knee tightly.  
  
"Ah-I'm fine! Just a little sore that's all!" He insisted. I frowned at him.  
  
"You're speech and posture are too stiff, senpai. Are you hurt?" His smile fell from his face at my observation and question.  
  
"Ah-I guess I didn't tell you…I got my knee busted pretty bad last year. It's starting to hurt a little, that's all." He forced the smile back on his face. I walked over and knelt down in front of him, using his shoulder to balance myself.  
  
"Senpai, don't push yourself too much okay? I don't want you getting hurt again. Take it easy, ice your knee as soon as you get home." I instructed. He nodded at me.  
  
"Yes ma'am, miss mom!" He teased, raising his hand to ruffle my hair playfully.  
  
"Oi, oi!" I batted his hand away and allowed a small smile. "But I'm serious, senpai. Take better care of yourself. See you tomorrow." I used his shoulder again to help me stand and left him alone with a small peck on the cheek.  
  
-x-  
  
Taiga got home later than I did, looking extremely worried. When I asked, he told me he was worried about Kiyoshi just as I was. Apparently, the team they were playing tomorrow was the team that all but shattered his knee last year. When I heard that, I felt my stomach twist in knots that were definitely not caused by the baby. The thought of a basketball player being so dishonest made me sick. I wasn't looking forward to watching the game tomorrow. I had half a mind to just not go, but I knew that Taiga wanted me there. Tomorrow's game was the deciding one.  
  
My phone buzzed as I was walking to the bathroom, alerting me to a text. It was from dad.  
  
"Oh you gotta be fucking joking!" I cried, suddenly having the urge to cry.  
  
"What is it, are you okay?" Taiga asked worriedly. I showed him the text dad sent me.  
  
"Fucking Robin Williams died!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient you guys! And for all the reviews I've been getting! I think I've decided on a romantic interest-should there be one-and I will reveal who it is very soon!
> 
> Don't forget to leave me a review/Kudos on the way out! It really helps me a lot! And please don't be afraid to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or need to do more research in a certain area.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ***The last line there is very important for a few reasons. One, because I'm posting this the day everyone found out and Two, he died from possible suicide. If anyone is battling depression or any other mental illness I want you all to know that you are not alone, and if you are feeling the urge to commit or even self harm please call your suicide hotline. I love every single one of you guys, don't you forget that! Be safe!***


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HI DID YOU MISS ME.
> 
> I'm really sorry this took so long! But here! To honor Season 3, and the upcoming Shuutoku/Rakuzan match, have an update on our favorite (maybe??) Kagami sibling!
> 
> Quick warning for Skylar's very dark mentality at the beginning!

Homicide. Brutal. Fucking. Homicide.  
  
I’m talking, tying this asswhipe to a chair and ripping out his heart with a spork before setting his fucking ass on fire.  
  
“Sky, please, calm down.” Taiga’s exasperated voice made me realize that I had just spoken those words aloud.  
  
“No screw that, that…little…! Ugh if I had been on that court I’d….” I threw my hands up and let out a frustrated growl.  
  
“Skylar-san is very passionate.” Kuroko said quietly, letting out a small sigh.  
  
“I haven’t wanted to destroy someone so badly since middle school.” I grunted, leaning back in my chair.  
  
“Take a few deep breaths and calm down. Getting all working up about a game that ended one whole hour ago is not good for your health or mine.” Taiga chided me like I was a small child. I took a few calming breaths and sighed.  
  
Taiga, Kuroko and I had gone out for a late dinner at the Maji Burger after the team went its separate ways for the night.  
  
“I’m honestly more curious about this person in middle school you wanted to…destroy.” Kuroko tried switching the subject from the….disgusting little rat known as Hanamiya Makoto.  
  
“I don’t really remember what happened. This kid tried bullying me and my friends for being exchange students. It did not end well for him.” I shrugged, taking a sip of my soda.  
  
The three of us fell into a fairly comfortable silence. It’s really easy, I noted, to be comfortable around Taiga and his friends-despite my circumstances. In America, everyone I went to school with, even my friends, turned away from me in disgust. They always said it was my fault and that I “had it coming.” But here…  
  
Here I feel safe. For the first time in three months. I. Feel. Safe. I know my brother loves me, and his friends-no-our friends support me one hundred and ten percent. It’s nice.  
  
“So! The Winter Cup!” I said, startling the two boys.  
  
“Yeah!” Taiga grinned.  
  
“I’m very excited.” Kuroko smiled as well. I could feel the energy coming off the two basketball players.  
  
“The Winter Cup is really big, right? Like majorly huge?” I asked. Kuroko nodded.  
  
“Yes. It used to be a smaller tournament, but over the years it has surpassed the summer tournaments. The Winter Cup is very important.” He explained.  
  
“So who do we play first, do we know?” I asked. The boys shook their head.  
  
“We don’t find out until right before it starts next month. Speaking of, are you coming with us to the training camp?” Taiga asked, taking a bite out of one of his many hamburgers still on his tray.  
  
“I haven’t decided yet. Riko-san invited me, but I don’t really know how much use I’d be. I’d probably just be sitting there watching you guys like a creep.” I shrugged, while Taiga laughed and Kuroko all but choked on his milkshake.  
  
“If I do come, it’ll probably be just little visits every other day. I’ll sneak you guys some snacks or something like that.” I said.  
  
“You should definitely do that.”  
  
“Please do that.”  
  
The boys spoke simultaneously; I couldn’t help but to laugh.  
  
\----.  
  
The Serin basketball team departed for their training camp the next day-taking one day at a hot springs nearby.  
  
I stayed at home, not wanting to spend a day being super self-conscious about my still-swelling body. Riko understood and invited me to come watch them train whenever I had the time.  
  
I texted Tatsuya until he had to go to practice, then Kise texted me during his practice (rightfully getting him in trouble with his captain). Momoi texted me for a while too, before she had to help her team with something.  
  
It was nice having people to talk to, when there was no one else around.  
  
I spent the day inside, tidying up and trying to work on re-arranging my room in order to fit the crib and newly-purchased changing table. I really hoped dad helped us get a bigger apartment when the baby came because I don’t know if I can handle my room being so cluttered.  
  
I also wrote down a list for items I needed while grocery shopping tomorrow.  
  
I was kind of lonely, all by myself. All my friends were basketball players trying to get ready for the upcoming tournament or halfway across the world and didn’t even want to look at me.  
  
I let out a sigh and flopped onto the little couch in the living room and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels a bit before landing on some cartoons.  
  
I was dozing off when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. Someone was texting me. I grumpily pulled my phone out and glanced at the message.  
  
 **[7:45 PM] Momoi:** Sky-chaaan! What are you doing tomorrow??  
  
 **[7:45 PM] Skylar:** Nothing, just some grocery shopping. Between me and Taiga there is never enough food.  
  
 **[7:47 PM] Momoi:** Haha! Well, Captain Imayoshi gave the team tomorrow off, mind if I tag along? I’ve got no one else to hang out with! DD:  
  
 **[7:48 PM] Skylar:** Sure, I don’t mind.  
  
 **[7:48 PM] Momoi:** Yay! See you tomorrow ^_^  
  
I sighed and set my phone to the side, leaning my head back against the couch. Tomorrow was going to be tiresome, I just knew it.  
  
\------.  
  
Momoi met me in the local grocery store the next day around 11:30 in the morning…with another friend of hers. He was tall, tan and had a sour expression.  
  
“Sorry I’m late!” Momoi gave me a kind smile and hugged me. I gave her a small pat and wiggled out of her grasp, not feeling very touchy-feely at the moment.  
  
“It’s no bother. I just got here too.” I shrugged. I glanced up at her friend, silently asking Momoi for an introduction.  
  
“Oh, right, Skylar-chan! This is Aomine-kun! We’ve been friends for a really long time. I probably should have asked before I brought him, sorry about that.” She giggled sheepishly.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, I feel more sorry for him.” I attempted to joke, “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Kagami Skylar.”  
  
“You related to Kagami Taiga?” He asked, narrowing his dark blue eyes at me. I nodded.  
  
“We shared a womb for nine months, yes.” I deadpanned. He twisted his face, making Momoi giggle.  
  
“What she means to say is that they’re twins, Aomine-kun!” Momoi explained. The tan boy just scoffed and turned his nose up at me.  
  
"Well, anyway," I turned my attention back to Momoi  
  
"Ah, right! We've got grocery shopping to do!" My new pink-haired friend looped her arm through mine and the two of us marched inside the store, Aomine trailing behind.  
  
Shopping itself was fairly uneventful. Momoi talked my ear off, telling me all about anything and everything, while Aomine was all but asleep while standing. I couldn’t stop myself from wishing that I had come by myself. But then again…  
  
I was thankful for Aomine being there, and being so tall. Simply because he got the things on the top shelves that I could not reach.  
  
“Thanks, Aomine.” I said for the sixth time. He grunted and moved on down the aisle.  
  
I found a way to sneak away from the two long enough to find the baby aisle, just to see what all I could get before they noticed.  
  
I was stuck looking between two different brands of diapers when Momoi’s head poked around the corner.  
  
“Ah-! There you are!” She practically skipped over to me and looked at the items in my hands.  
  
“I just don’t…why is one more expensive than the other? It’s…they’re the same product! I…” I mumbled, glancing from one to the other.  
  
“What are you even looking at that shit for?” Aomine grunted,  
  
“Because…I can!” I snapped, shoving the two packages back onto the shelves before stalking off.  
  
“What, are you pregnant or something?” Aomine said, sarcastically. I stopped walking and just turning my head, looking at the two of them. I knew my cheeks had turned red from the embarrassing fact that he was right.  
  
“Oh my god you’re actually pregnant aren’t you?” Momoi whispered, her big pink eyes growing even larger. I gave a small nod.  
  
“Y-yeah...”  
  
\----.  
  
I remember the first time I told my friends back in America that I was pregnant. I remember their faces, I remember what they said. I remember the disgust in their eyes.  
  
“Oh my god-!”  
  
Those three words made me want to throw up. No, wait, that’s just the baby.  
  
The looks of pure shock and disbelief on Momoi and Aomine’s faces were sure to be burned into my head for the rest of my life. I decided that now would be a good time to run away, so I quickly turned from them and tried to quickly walk away, but was caught by Momoi grabbing my arm, and Aomine grabbing the cart I was pushing.  
  
“Please tell me you’re not serious!” Momoi said, staring straight into my eyes.  
  
“You’re freaking sixteen years old! How can you be-“ Aomine’s voice was too loud, he was attracting attention.  
  
“Shh! Shhhhh!” I started to panic. I didn’t want the entire store to know I was pregnant. God these two are worse than Kise was at the mall the other day!  
  
“Just say it isn’t true, that you were joking.” Momoi practically begged. I shook my head.  
  
“I’m not going to lie about my circumstances. Besides, I’m already starting to show. I’m getting bigger every day. You would have found out eventually. But now you know, so I don’t expect you to be my friend anymore.” I said, jerking away from her grip and prying Aomine’s hand from the handle of the cart.  
  
“I’m going home now. Bye.” I turned and all but ran from the two, who were still staring, frozen in place.  
  
I paid for my groceries and made it halfway down the street before I started crying. I’m honestly not sure why I’m so upset. It’s not like my pregnancy hasn’t already scared away all my other friends.  
  
No, wait…that’s not true. Taiga’s friends are my friends. They’re behind me. Tatsuya and Murisakibara are my friends, they’re behind me. Kise is my friend he’s…he’s behind me too.  
  
Ah..that makes sense then. I was starting to make friends despite these people knowing I was pregnant. I forgot that there were still people who would hate me for it, even here.  
  
I accidentally dropped one of my bags while I was lost in thought, and slowly knelt down to gather all the items that had scattered. I reached for the last item from the bag, only to have a large, tan hand pick it up before I could. I turned to see Aomine looking down at me, Momoi standing next to him, panting like she’d run a mile.  
  
“I-I’m sorry!” Momoi said suddenly, bowing her head. I wiped my eyes and sniffled a few times before standing, and claiming what Aomine had picked up for me.  
  
“I’m not sure what you’re apologizing for.” I admitted.  
  
“I was really taken by surprise at your secret, though the more I think about it the more obvious it was! I made you feel uncomfortable and like I didn’t want to be your friend!” Momoi looked ready to cry herself.  
  
“Oh.” Was all I could say; Aomine decided now was the time to speak up himself.  
  
“I’m sure even Bakagami’s sister isn’t that stupid.” Aomine simply stated.  
  
“Actually, academics-wise I am the smarter of the two of us.” I wasn’t sure why I said it, but it made Aomine grin, and Momoi giggle. I suddenly felt a great weight lift off my shoulders as Aomine hooked a hand under my arm and helped me stand back up.  
  
I realized that I just got lucky again. That even though I was pregnant at such a young age, there were more people willing to stand behind and support me the best they can.  
  
Before I realized it, I was crying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowowow I've actually gotten a lot of support on this story, and it makes me really happy. Thanks for hanging in there and being patient with me guys.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for being so late. Also, Sky briefly mentions her rape in this chapter.

I stood silently, my phone pressed to my ear as I listened to Taiga talk. He was apologizing. Rightfully so.  
  
“I’m gonna kill you, I swear to God I cannot believe you are leaving me here by myself!” I screeched, frustration and anger evident in my voice. Taiga let out another string of apologies.  
  
“I just-“  
  
“You just what, Taiga? You just thought it’d be a good idea to randomly go back to LA? You just thought it would be a good idea to leave me here by myself while you ran off to LA to train with Alex? I can’t believe you!” I threw the hand that wasn’t holding my phone up in the air and let out a frustrated growl. Of all things he could do to me! And now of all times!  
  
Taiga was speaking again and I was too irritated to listen anymore.  
  
“Fine, whatever I don’t care anymore tell Alex I said ‘hi’.” I hit the end button before Taiga could get any more words out of his stupid mouth.  
  
Great. Just great. So now I was stuck here alone until the Winter Cup officially started. Serin, Touou, Kaijo and Yosen were all practicing and preparing, so I literally had no one to keep me company. Fantastic.  
  
I heaved a heavy sigh and threw myself onto the couch with a loud groan.  
  
Now what?  
  
\-----/  
  
Momoi’s watchful eyes followed me as I paced around her bedroom. She had invited me over after I had complained about Taiga abandoning me.  
  
“I just can’t believe him! Ugh! Brothers are literally the worst!” I huffed, finally letting myself plop heavily on the bed beside her. Momoi giggled and patted me on the back  
  
“There, there, Sky-chan!” She cooed, “It’ll all be okay! Kagami-kun will return soon!” I sighed.  
  
“Yeah I guess. But he could have warned me first. Maybe then I’d be somewhat prepared” I huffed, “I like being alone, but I don’t like being lonely you know.” Momoi giggled again and nodded in understanding.  
  
Momoi chose then to change the subject to something else, in order to get my mind off things.  
  
I never thought that I’d be able to lie on another girl’s bed and talk about everything and nothing. Sports, boys, fashion, the latest TV shows and movies-it was mind-numbing, and something I had somehow forgotten in the short period of time I’d been separated from my “friends” back in America. When I voiced this thought aloud, Momoi sat up at stared at me with her big, pink eyes.  
  
“That’s so sad, Sky-chan,” She murmured. I shrugged and yawned. It was later than I realized.  
  
“Yeah I guess it is,” I agreed, “But…I dunno, it never really bothered me until now. I guess because I knew when I told people back home what had happened…I knew what they’d do, so I was pretty much ready for it.”  
  
The room fell silent, for only a moment, before two teenage girls stomachs started rumbling loudly. Momoi blushed and I laughed before the two of us hurried out of the bed and downstairs.  
  
“So, what kind of cravings are you having? Anything in particular?” Momoi asked, digging through her fridge for something to make or head up.  
  
“Mmm, nothing really in particular. I’ve been trying to eat pretty healthy when I can.” I shrugged. Momoi nodded and began pulling items from the fridge to make.  
  
“Ao said you’re not a very good cook.” My words made her freeze mid-step.  
  
“A…o…? And I can cook just fine!” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Aomine. And why don’t you just let me do it? Call it repaying you for listening to me whine and complain.” I took the food from her hands and began acquainting myself with her kitchen. Momoi huffed and whipped out her cellphone. No doubt she was calling Aomine.  
  
I tuned her voice out as I made us an early dinner. She was yelling at Aomine for telling me she couldn’t cook. The last thing she said to him was the first thing   
I actually paid any attention to in the conversation.  
  
“Get your stupid basketball butt over here now!”  
  
“Ao’s coming over?” I asked, turning to Momoi. She nodded, then shrugged.  
  
“Well, I told him to, but that doesn’t mean he-“  
  
Her sentence was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.  
  
“He’s here!” Momoi hurried to answer the door while I stood utterly dumbfounded. How the hell did he get here so fast?  
  
Sure enough, Momoi came bustling back in, a tired looking and irritated Aomine in tow.  
  
“I don’t know if I made enough food for all of us…” I mumbled, looking down at the stove.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, I already ate.” Aomine yawned, though I didn’t miss the tell-tale rumble of his stomach. I sigh. He and Taiga are more alike than they know.  
  
\-----/  
  
Cooking extra for Aomine was a pretty simple task, so I was able to make dinner for all three of us. We sat at the table together and continued to talk about everything and nothing, Aomine being more willing to talk about basketball and the upcoming tournament than anything else Momoi and I brought up. I probably should have been paying closer attention to where the conversation turned because before I knew it Aomine suddenly asked,  
  
“So, how did the…uh…you know…” He glanced at Momoi for help.  
  
“Aomine-kun! Don’t ask questions like that!” Momoi scolded her friend, swatting at him mercilessly. I blinked, slowly realizing what he was trying to ask.  
  
“How’d I get pregnant? Well I tell you what didn’t happen, consensual sex.” I shoved some rice into my mouth, and Aomine choked on the sip of water he’d just taken. Momoi, meanwhile, was slightly puzzled, as if she didn’t understand what I meant.  
  
“You’re shitting me,” Aomine gaped at me, his mouth wide open like a dead fish.  
  
“Careful, you’ll catch flies doing that.” I reached over and pushed his mouth closed.  
  
“I feel like I’m missing something…” Momoi said quietly.  
  
“Haaaaahhh?” Aomine looked at her like she was an idiot, “How do you not understand that? She basically just told us she was raped!”  
  
“That’s exactly what I just told you,” I intervened, resting my elbow on the table and my chin in my hand. They both stared at me, wide-eyed.  
  
I suddenly found myself telling them what had happened. My stomach churned and I felt like I’d be sick, but I managed not to become a snotty, crying mess. Momoi, however, cried enough for the both of us.  
  
It took a solid five to ten minutes for me and Aomine both to calm her down before I continued speaking.  
  
“Please don’t cry for me, Momoi. What happened to me was terrible, and frightening and it makes me sick sometimes just thinking about it, but I know that even good things can come out of frightening experiences. I’m not really okay, but I’m recovering as best I can.” I attempted to smile at my friend, who, in return, lunged over the table to wrap me in a hug. Aomine remained silent, watching and listening.  
  
“You said Kagami went back to America for training, right?” Aomine’s sudden subject change took both us girls off guard  
  
“Uh…yeah.” I nodded, a frown forming on my face.  
  
“I’ve got money that says he didn’t just go for training.” Aomine’s words hit like a brick  
  
“He wouldn’t dare. Besides, as far as I know, Jay’s in jail already.” My response felt strange. Like I didn’t believe my own words. Aomine shrugged, but gave me a pointed look that said that he was probably right.  
  
Honestly, if Taiga came back and said that he’d done something to Jay, I wouldn’t be mad.  
  
We fell into a pretty comfortable silence after that, each of us simply enjoying dinner together. At some point, Aomine asked if we wanted to go see a movie at the theater nearby. There was some action movie he’d been dying to see, but couldn’t find anyone to go with him. Momoi immediately turned him down, saying something along the lines of:  
  
“Aomine-kun you know I hate action movies!”  
  
To which Aomine grumbled and pouted.  
  
“I’ll go. I haven’t been to the movies in forever. It’ll be fun.” I shrugged and Aomine seemed to perk up almost instantly.  
  
“Sweet, thanks!” He grinned at me and stood from the table.  
  
“I’ll just help Momo clean up and we can go.” I stood, stretching my hands over my head.  
  
“I can do it!” Momoi said, grinning ear to ear, “You go on with Aomine-kun! And call me when you get home!”  
  
“You sure?” I asked, frowning at my pink-haired friend. She nodded and made a shooing motion towards me.  
  
I said a quick goodbye and followed Aomine out of the house and we started towards the train station.  
  
We walked together quietly, standing a reasonable distance away. We didn’t really talk much on the way there, it was only when we got to the theater, bought tickets and sat in our seats to wait for the movie that he finally spoke.  
  
“So I gotta ask you something.” He said quietly.  
  
“What’s up?” I turned my head to look over at him. He ducked his head down and mumbled something I didn’t quite hear.  
  
“Sorry what?” I tilted my head to the side slightly, furrowing my eyebrows.  
  
“Is this considered a date?” He asked, still somewhat mumbling. I blinked a few times, and thought about the question.  
  
“If you want it to be.” Was what I finally said as the lights dimmed. I didn’t miss the giant grin that flashed across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO GUESS WHO OUR MAIN CANDIDATE IS FOR DATES


	11. Not a Chapter I am SO SORRY FOR DECEIVING YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself I'm so sorry

HEY KIDS

SO. Hi hello I am still alive. However I need to ask a major huge favor and that is to please forgive me for not being active the past...year? or so. I've had some issues w/ school and adult life and that's kept me from being able to work on ANY of my projects.

I'm gonna ask you guys be patient just a little while longer while I get myself sorted out. You guys can follow me on tumblr @annazombierobber.tumblr.com and pester me as much as you like.

Again, super sorry about being the literal WORST person in the world, and I promise I am not giving up on any of my projects! I will continue as soon as I am able!

Much love!


End file.
